


sweet treats

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, M/M, they are soft thats it, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Mitsuki unexpectedly finds Yamato in the kitchen one afternoon.





	sweet treats

**Author's Note:**

> i based this off of this lovely art pls go look at it [here](https://twitter.com/azurejpg/status/1171860626932740097)!

“Yamato-san?” 

Mitsuki blinks, mildly surprised as he stalls at the kitchen door. He had just come through to grab the soda he’d left cooling in the fridge, but he hadn’t expected someone to be in there that wasn’t Tamaki looking for more pudding he’d yet to scoff. And yet, there stands Yamato, wearing an apron tied around his waist with various trays and bowls set around him. He can’t see what he’s working on, but he can hear the familiar sound of a whisk whipping batter.

Yamato doesn’t stop whisking as he looks over his shoulder. “Hey, babe.” he says, smiling when he sees him. “Did you need me for something? Although, oniisan’s a little busy right now.”

“I… didn’t actually know you were in here.” Mitsuki walks over to where Yamato’s working, and peers around him. There’s eggs, a measuring beaker, and a packet of chocolate chips laying open on the counter. He watches Yamato whisking the batter, which he can now recognise as a thickening cookie dough. “Cookies?” he asks to confirm, stepping closer to him and setting his hands on Yamato’s hips, giving him a sort of half-cuddle from behind.

“Y-Yeah.” says Yamato. He stops whisking, and as he turns his head Mitsuki can catch the blush on his cheeks. At this, he smiles, and rests his chin neatly onto Yamato’s shoulder, enjoying this rare shy moment of Yamato’s. “You done a taste test yet?” he asks, nestling himself into Yamato now.

“No.” Yamato replies, clearing space for the baking tray. “Salmonella doesn’t look good on me.”

“You old man. You won’t drop dead from a tiny taste.”

Yamato chuckles. “Do you wanna try it, then?”

“How self saving you are.” Mitsuki laughs. “Go on, then. I’ll try it.”

“Don’t blame me if you end up sick.” Yamato grabs a teaspoon from the drawer and scoops some of the dough onto it, and holds it up for Mitsuki to take. Mitsuki goes to take it, but pauses, sensing another opportunity to embarrass his boyfriend. He instead wraps his hand around Yamato’s wrist and and eats the cookie dough off the spoon, Yamato still holding it. And from the noise Yamato makes, it works.

“Tastes good!” Mitsuki chirps, wrapping his arms around Yamato’s waist and giving him a squeeze. “Good job,  _ honey _ .”

The man grumbles, setting the teaspoon aside and using a wooden spoon to dollop out the rest of the dough. “You live to tease me, don’t you, Mitsu.”

“Is it obvious?” Mitsuki hums. “Really though, Yamato-san. It’s good. You get the fonte chocolat stamp of approval.”

“I’m glad.” Yamato shapes the last of the cookie dough. “It’s for the kids, so anything approved by ‘niisan’ will sit well with Ichi.” 

“I’ll tell him you were under my supervision, then.”

Yamato shakes his head. “Nah, I’ll just pretend you made ‘em. By the way, is the dough sweet enough? I know Riku and Tama have a hell of a sweet tooth.”

_Going out of his way for the others, not even taking credit for it…_ _Just like him_. Mitsuki finds himself smiling fondly, and hugs Yamato a little tighter.

“Yup, it’s perfect.” 

Mitsuki steps back and loosens his grip on him, letting Yamato finish up and put the cookies in the oven to bake. He suddenly remembers his soda, and grabs it from the fridge.  _ That old man’s always such a distraction.  _ He hops up on the counter and pops open his soda, and watches Yamato as he tidies up around the kitchen. He doesn’t say it as often as he should, but Mitsuki really appreciates how hard working Yamato is, no matter how he tries to disguise it. It’s one of the many things about him that Mitsuki loves.

Yamato finishes cleaning the dishes quickly and dries his hands off on a towel. He leans against the counter next to Mitsuki and leans his head against his arm, his quiet way of asking for affection. And of course, Mitsuki obliges, slinging an arm over his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Love you, Yamato-san.” 

Yamato hums, satisfied. “You too, Mitsu.”

Quietly, Mitsuki sets down his can and glances up at the clock on the wall. “How long ‘til the cookies are done?”

“Maybe ten minutes?” he replies. “Getting impatient already?”

“Nah.” Mitsuki reaches down to hold Yamato’s hand and tugs him gently to face him. “I just thought of something we can do while we wait.”

A knowing smile spreads across Yamato’s face, and he places a hand on either side of Mitsuki, leaning in towards him. “Really now?” he asks, feigning ignorance. 

“Mmhmm.” Mitsuki cups Yamato’s cheeks and grins. Giggling, he leans in until their lips meet, and they share a long, warm kiss, as Mitsuki wraps his legs around Yamato’s hips to pull him in closer. As the smell of home baking fills the kitchen, and no doubt starts to waft its way down the corridor to where the younger members reside, they exchange gentle kisses and allow themselves to steal a few minutes of their own sweet bliss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @yamatomitsus !!


End file.
